Fairy Tail High
by Solace.Ire
Summary: I just kinda threw all of the Fairy Tail characters I felt like using into a school setting. Lucy has moved into a new school in Magnolia; Fairy Tail High. Many ships inside, there will be drama. There will be definite NaLu, GaLe, and probably even some RoWen. Please read and review! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I felt inspired to write and post a Fairy Tail fanfiction after all of the anime I watched. This puts all of the characters in a school setting. I'm going into my last year of middle school, so if it's bad, I apologize. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is good. Please no haters. Also these ships may not be cannon, but they are my personal favorites. And if I decided I wanted a character to be alive, they happened to be alive. Also this is after Sabertooth and Fairy Tail became friends. I realize I've been rambling a bit, so on with the fanfiction!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. And that's good too. I can't draw for the life of me..**

Lucy heard her alarm go off loudly in her ear. "Rgh…" she muttered, slamming her hand onto it, nearly crushing the poor thing. She was not excited to have transferred to her new school, Fairy Academy, and it was not helping that she was not a morning person. But, unfortunately, work was work, and her father had to come here to the small town of Magnolia to keep food on their table.

As she sluggishly moved to change into her school uniform, a cute little blouse and short navy blue skirt, she mumbled something incoherent, probably having to do with food.

With the same sense of urgency she had displayed up to that point, that being none, she stumbled downstairs, where a cup of coffee and a stack of freshly made pancakes were still warm to the touch. There was also a note. If you took out all of the mushy stuff about how much Jude loved his daughter, it roughly translated to, "Lucy, I hope you have a great first day of school! Please remember to be safe, and that I love you very much. I am so sorry that something came up for work at the last minute, I had really hoped I could see you off. I can't wait to hear all about your day when you come home! Love, Dad."

After the coffee was downed, Lucy felt much better. She walked to school with a skip in her step. As she turned the corner, she crashed into a small girl with blue hair. The girl immediately let out a small of shriek of surprise, and fell forward, all of the books in her hands scattering. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" the girl gasped, scrambling to pick up her fallen books.

"Why are you apologizing?" Lucy questioned, bending down to help, "I'm the one that ran into you."

"I'm sorry!" the girl gasped again. "I didn't mean to!"

"It's ok it was my fault," Lucy reminded her, "What's your name?"

"I'm Levy McGarden." The girl smiled a little bit. "I don't have many friends here yet, people don't like- What's your name?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." She held out her hand. "Although… I guess we both could have done without me falling into you like that."

"I guess so." Levy grinned, shaking her hand. "Walk with me?"

"Same direction, right?" Lucy helpfully pointed out, only to laugh when Levy's face turned an even brighter shade of red. "It's ok we all get nervous on the first day."

As they reached the school, Lucy and Levy gasped suddenly as a boy with bright pink hair jumped out of nowhere and grabbed them both by the shoulders. "You have got to help me!" he cried out, voice panicked, "She's coming!"

"Gah! Stop grabbing our shoulders like that!" Lucy gasped, shrugging him off. "Who's coming?"

The boy shuddered. "Titania. Queen of the fairies. You may also know her as our student council president; Erza Scarlet."

"NATSU!" screamed a voice from behind them. "You had better come out right now or the consequences will be far worse!"

"Hide me..." the boy whispered pathetically.

The girl came into view. She had long, scarlet colored hair that came down to about her waist, glasses, and was wearing the school uniform, complete with the school's insignia. A blue haired boy with a red tattoo over one eye followed her, looking sheepish. Usually, Lucy would probably have thought that she looked like a model student, someone she could get along with. But the look on Erza's face said anything BUT model student. She looked ticked off, plain and simple. "Natsu!" she screamed again. Her eyes scanned everyone in the crowd. Soon they rested on Lucy, Levy, and their unwanted tag-along. "Ah hah!" she grinned triumphantly as Natsu cowered. "Got you now!"

She stormed over, that strange blue haired boy still trailing her, but hanging back further, as if he knew this would not turn out well if he got any closer.

"Natsu Dragneel." Her barking voice carried the air of command, "This is your third and final offense before detention. For your crimes against this school's reputation, you will report at 4 o'clock today after school ends. Here is your slip." She stalked away, nose in the air. The blue haired boy gave the group one last look before running back to Erza and whispering to her.

"Erza didn't that seem a bit harsh?" he looked worried, "I mean, he only skipped class again…"

"Nonsense Jellal!" The girl scoffed, "You of all people should know the consequences of skipping class. One thing leads to another and next thing you know you're smoking…" She shuddered.

He winced. "You know I stopped smoking when I met you Erza… You told me to be better than that… to live life to the fullest and not throw my money down the drain for something that will only make me get sick and die." He looked over and saw she was nodding and smiling at him.

At that point, Erza and Jellal had gotten too far away for Lucy, Levy, and Natsu to hear them anymore. Natsu breathed out a sigh of relief that sounded rather like "Ohthankgodionlygotdetention…" just as Lucy whirled around to face him, glaring.

"What was that all about?" she hissed, hands on her hips.

"Um… I may have skipped english for the third time in a row and Erza might have found out and I may have tried to use you as a human shield hehe I should go now." He bolted, and after a few seconds, Lucy couldn't spot him in the crowd, despite the pink hair.

"So." Levy asked suddenly. "is it hard to join in the middle of a school year?" she blushed. "You know, since you don't really know anyone and we all kind of have established social groups and boundaries."

Lucy grinned a bit at the shy and awkward girl in front of her. "A bit." she explained, "People tend to accept you if you just keep your head up and smile at them."

"Oh." Levy practically whispered. "That's a skill I'm slightly lacking in."

Suddenly, the crowd outside the doors began to move in. The girls were so caught up in the strange thing with Natsu and their conversation that they hadn't even noticed the crowd gathering in the first place!

And so they proceeded to first period. Lucy didn't know anyone except Levy, who helped her through all of first period and through most of second, until she got the hang of things. It wasn't until third period that Lucy met someone new.

In the middle of third, Lucy was listening to the teacher when a little ball of paper hit her in the back of the head. She looked in the direction it had been thrown from, and saw a red eyed guy with several piercings along his face looking at her from one seat back. He had long black hair, and was lounging back in his seat, clearly not caring what the teacher was talking about. She decided to just turn back to the front and ignore him.

Soon after she made her decision, another piece of paper hit the back of her head. She angrily turned back to the boy, and watched as he mimed opening the little balled up piece of paper.

When she did as he complied, she saw that the first line of the note read "You know the shrimp?"

Assuming that he meant Levy, she looked back and nodded once, though she couldn't see Levy even coming near this strange boy. He grinned, and passed he another note. "I'm Gajeel, has she mentioned me yet?" then she read the second line of that one. "Not that I care or anything!"

She laughed a little. "Something you find funny about Early Modern Philosophy, Heartfilia?" the teacher questioned her.

"No ma'am!" she exclaimed. Curse that Gajeel, she was supposed to just lay low! "I promise I won't disrupt the class again ma'am! I'm so sorry!"

The teacher nodded, and went back to teaching them Early Modern Philosophy, whatever the heck that was. Now Lucy's full attention was on the notes that had been passed to her. She looked back at Gajeel and shook her head and shrugged, watching as his face fell a little bit and he struggled to hide it.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend Levy!" Lucy teased her as they walked to lunch later that day.

"Ugh." Levy put her hand to her forehead, "I'm assuming you mean Gajeel? He's not my boyfriend, probably never will be! He just hangs out around in the library a lot and starts awkward conversations with me, while managing to call me shrimp with a straight face…"

"Whatever you say." Lucy grinned.

"He will be her boyfriend soon." came a voice from behind them. "Especially if I have anything to do with it.

Lucy and Levy turned around to see a pretty girl with long white hair standing behind them. "Oh Mira-chan it's just you." Levy sighed in relief.

"Mirajane Strauss, matchmaker of Fairy Tail High at your service." the young woman bowed, giggling. Her big blue eyes glinted with mischief and fun as she surveyed them. "New student?" she directed at Lucy, "Oh this will be fun! What boys has she had contact with so far?" she directed at Levy.

"Well…" Levy put a finger on her lips, thinking. "She has seen Jellal, exchanged some notes in class with Gajeel, (probably just getting to know him though…) and when we came in today, Natsu grabbed our shoulders and we were kind of forcibly introduced."

Mira smiled. "Sit with us at lunch." she grinned. "I'd love to get to know you better."

Suddenly, behind Mira, a big shadow rose. "Not terrifying the new students again, are you Mira?" came a gruff voice.

Mira turned around, smiling sweetly, "No of course not! When have I ever done that Laxus?" By the end of her second sentence, her smile didn't look so sweet anymore, just deadly.

He smirked. "Lets not get into that again Mira."

She grinned back at him and laughed. "Come on guys!" She gestured for Lucy and Levy to follow her and Laxus into the cafeteria.

When they reached the table, Mira introduced them to everyone. "That's Erza, next to her in the blue is Jellal, that's Gray and his stalker, Juvia, across from them is Natsu and Gajeel. Laxus' group of friends sit at the other end of the table. Freed, Bixlow, and Ever. They are usually joined by Lisanna and clearly dating Ever, even though they refuse to admit it."

Lucy blinked. "Run that past me again?"

Mira laughed. "Don't worry you will learn who everyone is soon enough," she sat down next to Laxus and proceeded to take dainty little bites out of her lunch.

Lucy, unsure of where to sit, followed Levy, and so she ended up with levy on her left (next to Gajeel) and Natsu on her right. Natsu turned to her and smiled.

"Hey! You're that girl from earlier!" he exclaimed suddenly. "The one who practically bit my head off when I was trying to hide from Erza!"

"And I'm sure she did it for a good reason too." came a voice from across the table. Lucy believed that he was called Gray. "Ya pyro."

"Oh you want to fight me, Ice Princess?" Natsu immediately snarled back.

"Juvia's beloved Gray-sama could beat you any day!" exclaimed the girl sitting next to Gray. His stalker-Juvia, Lucy remembered suddenly, and made a mental note to stay a bit further away from Juvia. Her life was crazy enough as is.

"My money's on Natsu." said Gajeel with a grin, before Levy smacked him in the back of the head. "Oof,"

As the rest of the table began to place bets, Lucy looked around in shock. They acted like this was a normal thing to them! Eventually, this began to bother Erza, so she calmly put her fork down, looked up daintily from her strawberry cake, and slammed her fist down as hard as she could on the table while yelling "SILENCE!"

Everyone jumped as one, as Jellal, who got the brunt of the yell, massaged his ear as lightly and discreetly as he could. Erza smiled at them all, and went back to her cake. After she swallowed, she addressed Natsu and Gray personally. "Now then," she dictated, "We are all friends here, correct?"

"Aye!" They both jumped.

"And we wouldn't want to get detention now, would we?" she smiled, clearly enjoying this, "Especially you Natsu, you already have one for skipping class.

"Aye…" His terrified whisper could barely be heard.

"Now that that's settled, my strawberry cake is calling to me." Erza smiled sweetly to all of them, and resumed her cake eating.

Levy smiled grimly as Lucy shuffled her feet awkwardly. Suddenly, Natsu turned to her again, "So what's your name, new girl?"

Lucy silently pondered if it was good for her health to associate herself with this boy before responding. "The name's Lucy. And you're Natsu, correct?"

"Yup!" his grin seemed almost too wide for his face, "So you want to hang out with our group after school Lucy? I think you'd enjoy yourself!"

"Um… Well my dad shouldn't be home to around dinner at five thirty… but hey wait a second! If I remember correctly from this morning, you got detention Natsu!"

He looked down and mumbled something as he poked the table with his finger. "What was that?" Lucy nagged.

"I wasn't going to go, ok?" he yelled out, then froze, as Erza's head slowly turned to look directly at him.

"What was that again?" she questioned, voice husky and foreboding. "You.. weren't going to go to detention?"

W-when did I say that?" Natsu nervously stammered, "Lucy tell her I didn't say it!" his tone became more frantic. "Lucy? LUCY?"

Erza let out a loud laugh. "Natsu you will report to your detention on time, or else. I will know. This is your final warning." The mood around the table became quite still. Lucy got the impression that when Erza said something in that tone of voice, you listened. Or else.

"Aye sir." He trembled. He didn't dare breathe until Erza turned away again.

Lucy chuckled. "To think that a stern look from Erza would reduce you to a quivering pile of frightened mush!" she teased, poking him. He just shuddered and nodded.

Lucy addressed the rest of the group. "How often does this happen?"

Jellal looked up at her gravely. "Several times per day." Suddenly, he too shuddered. "I'm just glad it's not me anymore."

Lucy shook her head sadly. These people were maniacs! They were worse than what she had thought originally.

After school, Lucy had agreed to hang out with all of the group (minus Natsu) to play a fun game of truth or dare! She didn't have a clue why she agreed, she just guessed a certain crazy part of her was drawn to all of them, especially that pyromaniac pink haired boy for some reason. I mean, sure Mira was nice, and she did get along well with Gray when Juvia wasn't around, breathing down her neck and calling her, "Love rival." all the time, but Natsu (apart from Levy) made the most effort to talk to her.

As she reached the destination; a small house on a corner, she shook her head to clear her thoughts. Did she really want to do this? These people seemed nuts. "I'll give it another shot," She decided to herself. "I mean, who knows, we might actually get through the night without breaking anything for once."

As she opened the door and stepped in, a vase flew at her, smashing on the wall right next to her face. She cringed. "So much for my wish about not breaking anything…" she thought sadly.

"Oh my gosh Lu are you ok?" Levy rushed to her, checking for any signs of injury, then, when it was established that Lucy was fine, she turned back towards the boys that had resulted in the vase being thrown. "Gajeel, cut it out! I don't care what Gray did, you almost decapitated poor Lucy here!" He cringed under her glare, and after throwing a quick "Sorry." in Lucy's general direction, went back to fighting with Gray.

"No Gajeel! Not near the books!" Levy squealed, rushing over to him and Gray, trying to break up the fight.

"The whole bloody house is filled with those things!" Gajeel roared, "Where the heck am I supposed to fight?"

"Here's a bright idea," came a voice from the doorway. "Don't."

Everyone looked up to see Erza standing there, fuming, and Jellal awkwardly standing behind her, holding a stack of pizzas.

"O-ok Scarlet." Gajeel faced her head on. "It's n-not like I'm sc-scared or nuthin." he hoped that nobody could see him quaking in his boots. "I-i'm stopping because I feel l-like it, not because y-you told me t-to."

Erza smiled that grim smile again. "Good."

"Now who wants pizza?" Jellal broke the silence, holding up the still steaming boxes tauntingly. "We have cheese, pepperoni, stuffed crust, more cheese and pepperoni, and on special request we also have… Um… Uncooked?"

"That would be mine." Gray raised his hand and grinned. "Darn things are made so hot usually. It's annoying."

After all of the pizza was distributed, Erza faced them. "Now." she began, "This game is played by only the most daring, so therefore, if you lose, there must be dire consequences." She gave them all that smile again, causing Lucy to gulp. "Any suggestions?" She could barely contain her mad giggling at all of their faces.

"If I didn't know better, AND WANT ALL FOUR OF MY LIMBS TO FUNCTION, I would say you were enjoying yourself Erza." Jellal smirked, he had known her longer than the rest of them, and so he figured he should say it, as he had the best chance of coming out of it in one piece.

She nudged him lightly with her shoulder. "But you know better."

"I do," he agreed.

"Now then, since nobody voiced any opinion on the matter, I shall just choose the punishment myself. For the next three rounds of the game after they forfeit, the player who forfeits has to play with a spoonful of cinnamon in their mouths." Erza chuckled. "Happy daring everyone!"

"Can I just not play?" Lucy whispered, quite terrified.

"Mmh… no." Erza grinned demonically, "Unless of course, you wish to consume all of the jar of cinnamon?" Lucy turned a whole new shade of white as Erza smirked. "That's what I thought. Go ahead. Sit down. She patted the ground next to her invitingly.

Lucy slowly sunk to the floor, warily watching Erza the entire time. She head a little snap, and whirled around, but it was only Gray munching on his frozen pizza.

"Honestly Lucy, we don't bite." He laughed at her expression, and the fact that her face was already as pink as Natsu's hair due to her embarrassment.

"I'll go first." Mira spoke up cheerfully. Honestly, it felt like she was the only one excited to play. "Jellal, truth or dare?"

"Uh definitely truth." he knew what he was dealing with. Mira was a devil wearing inch high heels when it came to relationships, or non-relationships in this case.

"Ok." Mira thought for a moment. "What's the most awkward moment you have ever had with Erza?"

Both Jellal and Erza blushed at that. "Probably when we were going to kiss a while ago and I panicked and told her I had a fiancee. Juvia, truth or dare?"

"Juvia chooses dare." she shot a look at Gray quickly before looking back at Jellal.

He whispered something in her ear and she paled. "B-but…"

"Cinnamon!" Jellal sang out, grinning at Erza, who started to open it up and get out a spoon.

She cried out hurriedly, "Please no Juvia will do it!" "I'm sorry Beloved Gray-sama…" she thought as she walked up to Gajeel. "Juvia loves you!" she gasped out quickly, and hugged him.

"Gah!" Gajeel gasped. "I don't do hugs.." He pushed her off. "Wrong bluenette anyways..." he thought.

Levy sat very rigid in her seat. Juvia looked over at Gray, and fell at his feet, crying, big tears pooling in her eyes, and finally spilling over. "Juvia is sorry Gray-sama! Juvia didn't mean it! It was Juvia's dare!"

"Hey now…" Gray said, feeling slightly guilty, "Don't cry so much. You're not made of water, right?" he joked.

Juvia looked up at him and silently shook her head once.

"You'll be ok." He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to gasp in happiness, and nod at him.

"So that's how a stalker acts when something like this happens…" Lucy thought.

"Mira, truth or dare?" Juvia suddenly asked.

"Can she even do that?" Lucy wondered out loud, "I mean, Mira started us off, so doesn't that count as a turn for her?"

"If Erza is ok with it, I am." Mira looked over at Erza, who nodded. "Fire away then Juvia!" Mira joked.

"Truth or Dare?"

"I think I'll take truth this time," Mira grinned.

"How long have you been dating Laxus-sama?" Juvia blurted out suddenly, causing everyone to gasp, both in surprise, and relief that Laxus wasn't there.

Mira raised an eyebrow, then grinned and responded, "Oh just a few months now. Im surprised and impressed by you Juvia. You have a good eye."

Juvia blushed. "Thank you Mira-chan."

Mira smiled at her kindly. "Now then." she started, suddenly whipping her head around to stare at Lucy. "Truth or dare Lucy?"

Lucy paled, afraid of getting a dose of cinnamon. "Um… Truth?"

"You don't sound positive about that," Mira giggled. "Whatever it's too late now anyways. Your truth will be…" She paused for effect, watching everyone lean forward a bit. That was good. She had their attention. Lucy looked plain terrified, while the rest of them looked excited to hear it.

"Who do you like?" she smirked. This wasn't for the embarrassment of the person she asked, this was research, plain and simple. "I'll give you a minute." Lucy nodded numbly.

How am I even supposed to answer that? Lucy's brain was racing. She had just met these people for the love of god! Should she just choose a random boy?

She sighed. "I like Gray."

There was a moment of silence, then, Mira responded. "You're lying,."

 **Sorry GrayLu shippers! You had your moment, but it's over now. So was it good, bad, eh? This is my first fanfic ever. Should I continue? I'm going into eighth grade, so if the writing is horrible, I apologize. So that was it for this chapter, If you guys all like it, I promise to have more Nalu in the next chapter. I really need constructive criticism on the chapter too. I figure each chapter should be 3.5k to 5k words on average, and this one was 4k. Tell me if you want the chapters shorter to get them sooner, or longer to get them later please.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god thank you all for reading! I am so unbelievably happy right now. A special thanks to fairytailfan72 for my first review! It made me so ungodly happy to know that people out there actually liked what I wrote. This chapter is dedicated to you in particular, along with my other wonderful readers! (Thanks a lot even if you didn't review! :D ) Now just you you all know, I AM NOT MAKING LISANNA A BAD CHARACTER. Let's repeat that, shall we? During the course of this story, Lisanna will not be a bad character, or Lucy's main big important rival. Now let's get to it, before you all die of boredom during my rambling!**

 _She sighed. "I like Gray."_

 _There was a moment of silence, then, Mira responded. "You're lying."_

"Wha-?" Lucy's brain continued to race, taking in all of the surroundings: Juvia glaring at her, Mira basking in the fact that she knew she was right, Gray stuttering uselessly while blushing, and Erza holding up the cinnamon.

"No please!" she shrieked. "I'll tell the truth, I'll tell the truth!"

"Too late!~" Mira sang out happily, holding her still as Erza walked forward, holding the cinnamon out in front of her.

"Stop." The voice came from the doorway. Everyone turned around to look. "I'll eat it for her." Natsu stepped into the room. He walked over to where Lucy was sitting and slowly picked up the spoon and swallowed the contents.

"Natsu. You're back." Levy winced at the sudden silence. "How'd it go?"

He looked at her, and responded carefully, "Oh you know, it was interesting. We filed papers, but the stack was so large we ended up staying around an extra thirty minutes or so…"

"Wait, an extra thirty minutes?" Lucy exclaimed, "I need to get home right now! Thanks for everything guys, it was… an experience."

"It always is," Gajeel muttered after her as she disappeared through the doorway.

When Lucy got to school early the next day, she saw Natsu, Levy, and and some new little girl with blue hair standing next to them, laughing.

She walked over. "Hey guys! Who's the little one here?"

"Oh I'm Wendy!" The little girl explained, bouncing a bit. "Natsu's little sister! You must be Lucy. I've heard all about you."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yup! He wouldn't shut u-mph!"

"Ok that's enough out of you Half-pint." Natsu patted her head and chuckled nervously.

He removed his hand from her mouth and she stomped and pouted. "I told you not to call me that!"

Suddenly Gajeel walked up to them. Levy looked up and brushed her hair behind her ear self consciously. He assessed the situation: Wendy pouting and Natsu looking around nervously.

"Lemme guess," Gajeel sighed. "Salamander called you Half-pint again?" He smirked when a nod from Wendy confirmed this fact.

"Geez Salamander, you need to learn how to speak to children. They have feelings too..." Gajeel tutted.

"I can talk to children!"

"Clearly you can't."

"I can too! Tell him, Wendy!"

"Well you certainly argue like children." That was Lucy.

"That wasn't nice, Lucy!" Natsu pouted.

"Hey why is Wendy here anyways?" Lucy cocked her head to one side.

"Oh she is going into her first year of high school. She isn't as young as she looks," Natsu explained before Wendy could open her mouth to explain. "She was sick yesterday."

"Oh ok!" Lucy grinned.

"Ok by the way Lu, after you left, we did a few more dares but you didn't really miss anything important." Levy spoke for the for the first time since Lucy had gotten there.

"Oh ok cool." Lucy nodded, thinking about last night. She was equal parts traumatized and excited about how it went.

Natsu tried to hide a smirk. "Oh hey, look, here comes Gray and Juvia!"

"Where?" Lucy squinted into the distance. "I only see Gray."

"Oh Juvia's the one in the bush." Levy explained.

"Oh." Lucy had forgotten that Juvia was indeed a stalker.

Gray walked up to them. "Hey Levy, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel... Lucy."

"Hey Gray. How are you today?" Lucy asked politely.

"Great. Just peachy. Um, look guys, I have to run, sorry. See you all later!" He jumped up and started to jog toward the school.

"What's his deal?" Lucy wondered.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue," said Levy, straight faced. "He's been like this since after you left yesterday."

Levy wasn't stupid. She knew her new friend was extremely pretty. And she figured Gray thought that too. But that was his secret to tell, she decided.

When lunchtime rolled around, Lucy was walking toward her locker quickly, to grab some money. On the way, Wendy and some boy walked up to her. "Hello Lucy-nee!" Wendy exclaimed happily.

"Oh hey Wendy, what's up?" Lucy grinned at them. "And who's the other kid?"

"This is Romeo-kun. He is my best friend! We usually go over to his or my house after school to work on homework or just to hang out. You will probably see a lot of him since I predict you will be over a lot with Natsu-nii."

Lucy just stared at her. "Oh!" Wendy giggled. "Sorry, he just talked about having you over. Actually had the forethought to clean his room too. He never does that, not even for Lisanna!"

"Mira's little sister?"

"That's the one!" Wendy giggled and skipped a little. "Grab your money and we can meet the others on the roof for lunch today! I'll show you the way."

"Oh so that's why you guys were over in this wing! You were sent to get me." Lucy now understood.

"Yup!" Wendy grabbed Romeo's hand and started dragging him toward a staircase a ways away. "This way Lucy!" she called back over her shoulder.

When Lucy, Wendy, and Romeo got to the roof, they saw everyone else sitting in a kind of circle. Natsu looked up. "Hey Lucy, can I talk to you?" He shuffled his feet a bit and ate a bite of his lunch. (After dousing it with hot sauce, of course.)

"Sure, what do you need?" Lucy cocked her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Wendy smirking as she watched them.

"Do you want to come over tomorrow?" he blurted out. "I mean... I need help with my English, that's why I skipped all the time. It doesn't make sense... So I was hoping you could help?" He blushed a bit.

Lucy secretly thought that blush was cute. She smiled warmly at him. "Of course Natsu, I'd be happy to come over and help you!" She smiled reassuringly at him in an attempt to calm the nervous boy. Honestly… It was like he had never invited a girl over before.

Soon after this occured, Gray stood up again and walked away. This time, he didn't even say why though. Lucy was worried. "Did I do something Levy-chan?"

Levy just smiled and leaned back against Gajeel. "No Lu-chan, It's not you. Gray is just being strange, for some reason." And she was right. I mean, she liked Gajeel and she wasn't fleeing the scene every time he appeared. And yeah, sure, there was the whole truth or dare thing, but he went and made it awkward. Now it was quite clear that he liked her.

Lucy just shrugged and went back to eating. "So Wendy," she turned to the little girl, chewing slowly. "What's your grade like here? Are the kids nice?"

"Oh yes!" Wendy perked up, smiling brightly. "I especially enjoy the company of Romeo-kun…" She trailed off, ducking her head and looking embarrassed. He blushed too.

Lucy smiled at the blushing teenagers. She forgot how cute they could be at that age. She kind of missed it.

Suddenly Lisanna walked up to the circle. "Lack of floor space, Levy, Erza?" she joked, laughing when they both jumped away from Gajeel and Jellal.

"W-we were just leaning!" they spluttered out protests, which Lisanna waved away, cackling slightly.

Lucy grinned. "Sure Levy-chan… Sure…" She only received a playful whack in response to that.

"So what are all you guys all doing the Saturday of the 16th?" Lisanna casually dropped into the conversation.

"Um… Reading?" Levy guessed.

"Eating of course!" Natsu's grin was humongous. "Duh!"

"Juvia will be with her darling Gray-sama!" Juvia threw herself at Gray.

"Ack! I'll be in my heavily padlocked house, with a baseball bat!" Gray exclaimed, fighting to shove Juvia off him.

"Gray-sama!"

"Stop it guys!" Lisanna exclaimed, clenching her fists. She calmed down a bit when they stopped fighting to look at her. "What I was TRYING to say is that there's a dance that night for the whole school!" She started passing around a flyer. "We can all go and hang out!"

"And I'm sure there will be food." Lucy smirked, seeing Natsu's mouth open.

"So do you guys want to go?" Lisanna grinned at all of them. "It would be interesting to see who likes who…" She smirked at all of the reddening faces surrounding her.

"I'm free I guess." Levy managed to get out.

"Well I didn't really have anything better to do." Jellal shifted uncomfortably. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled!" Lisanna squealed in excitement. "Formal attire is required though," she said, sticking her tongue out at Natsu. "And for you mister," she poked Gray in the chest, "any clothing at all will do."

Gray glared at her a bit. "Yeah yeah whatever."

"So is anyone going to be at the dance with anyone?" Lisanna hinted, sliding a little bit closer to Natsu without realizing it. She was the only one that didn't notice Lucy's fists clench slightly.

"Yeah. Probably." Lucy hoped nobody would notice the anger in her voice. "Of course… They have to agree to it as well." Lisanna blinked and moved back to her original position.

"Juvia wishes to go with her beloved Gray-sama!" she squealed excitedly.

"Ugh…" Gray put his head in his hands. "I give up. Yes."

Juvia froze. "Gray-sama?"

He kept his head in his hands. "Didn't you hear me the first time? I said yes Juvia, I will go with you to the dance!"

Juvia gasped and put her hands to her mouth. Suddenly, squealing, she bounced up and down and hugged Gray. "Thank you thank you thank you Gray-sama I love you so much!"

"Too…tight…" Gray choked out, eyes bulging slightly. "Send... for... an ambulance. Please help!"

Lucy giggled. "I think an ambulance might be a little much. Here." She poked Juvia in the arm, wincing and pulling back when she whipped her head around quickly. "You're going to kill him if you keep strangling him like that."

Juvia gasped and pulled back. "Gray-sama! Juvia is so sorry! Please forgive Juvia, she didn't mean to!"

"It's ok," Gray managed to choke out, massaging his neck. Juvia had accidentally misjudged his height when he was sitting down, because she had grabbed his neck and hugged it by accident. Man that hurt!

"So then Natsu..." Lisanna suddenly looked at him. "Is there anyone that YOU were thinking of asking?" She smiled sweetly at him, twirling a lock of her hair.

A few feet away from her, Lucy silently simmered. _Why does she even do that? Her hair is freaking straight,_ she seethed.

Natsu looked around nervously. "Not exactly. What about you? Did you have anyone in mind?" He tried to smile at her, but it looked kind of strained.

"Oh I have someone special in mind…" She casually examined her fingernails, sneaking a peek at Natsu while she did so. Nothing.

"Oh that's nice Lisanna," Natsu deadpanned. "So who is it then?"

Lisanna blushed happily. _He must know, and that's why he's acting like this,_ she thought, mentally grinning. _He doesn't want people to tease him about it._

"Well… I'll tell you if you promise not to let annnyyyyooone know." She put her finger to her lips cutely. "I'll whisper it into your ear."

"Ok if that's what you want to do," Natsu shrugged, bending down a bit. She cupped her hand to his ear and whispered something unintelligible to the rest of the group. Suddenly, his emotionless face erupted in red. "Sorry Lis, I don't really want to go with you. I really see you as more of a sister." HE thought he was being fair.

"Oh!" Her face was a portrait of surprise and confusion, rimmed with hurt. "How?" She whispered, almost to herself. "How could I have been so wrong about something so important?" She clutched a clump of hair on her head and pulled, her face contorting suddenly in pain.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane shrieked, rushing over suddenly with Laxus and the thunder legion. "What are you doing!?" She quickly removed Lisanna's hand from her hair, causing Lisanna to jerk as a few strands were pulled out, despite Mira's attempts to stop her.

"Mira, just go." Lisanna sobbed out. "I spent every day thinking about this, and he made his answer clear." She jumped up and ran away dramatically.

"She will be fine, Mira, I'm sure." Laxus put a hand on Mira's shoulder comfortingly. "She's a tough girl."

"What happened?" Mira's cold voice made Natsu and the others jump. She turned to them, giving each of them an unhealthy dose of her signature demonic glare, her gaze finally resting on Natsu. "What did you do, Natsu?"

"I-I just told h-her that I didn't feel the s-same way," he whispered. "She honestly cared that much?"

"Oh she wouldn't shut up about you! You were her hero! She loved you! And you went and ruined it for her! Shattered her dreams! She wanted to freaking marry you!" Mira was flat out ranting now. "And you couldn't tell." After hissing that, she turned heel and stalked away.

Natsu sat there stunned. "I'll go find her." Levy offered. "She's probably in the nearest girl's bathroom anyways."

Levy walked into the bathroom. "Lisanna?" she called out, getting more nervous by the second. This was the third one she had tried! "Where are you, Lisanna?" She heard sobbing from one of the corners. The "Out Of Order" bathroom. Come to think of it, that stall had been out of order for a long time…

"Lisanna?" She crept forward, slowly easing the larger stall's door open. What she found on the inside was a sobbing Lisanna, mascara running, tearing down a mini collage of Natsus. "Woah." The whole freaking stall was decorated with Natsus! All taped up in neat little rows. That was kind of creepy. She was so intrigued with all of the tiny Natsu pictures that she didn't notice that Lisanna had stopped tearing them down and had just sagged against the wall. Next to her face was a small piece of paper. It had a drawing of her and Natsu holding hands. The caption said, "My Natsu."

"When did you have time for this?" Levy breathed out,, gesturing at the whole stall when Lisanna just cocked her head and gave her a sad look. "I mean, come on! You practically papered this stall with pictures of him!"

"I really loved him," Lisanna whispered. "I thought we would be in a relationship." She gestured to the picture next to her head, the only one she hadn't torn down. "But he never loved me. Never will, either." She shook her head sadly, tears still silently flowing.

Suddenly she looked up and locked eyes with Levy. "But it doesn't matter!" she suddenly said cheerfully. "He doesn't have to love me." She smiled grimly as with a single swipe, she tore down the last picture. Levy watched as the two halves floated slowly down in front of her. She gulped.

Lucy stood outside with Jellal, Erza, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia. "Do you think Levy found her yet?" she asked nervously. "I mean, this is a really big school."

"Juvia thinks that Lisanna should be just fine!" Juvia said cheerfully, hugging Gray. "She has always been a strong-minded individual, and one of Juvia's best friends!"

Lucy felt bad about how she had reacted to the white haired girl. I mean, if you thought about it, Lisanna was technically there first. But wasn't the guy always supposed to fall for the new girl? She just didn't know anymore, and her head hurt when she thought about it.

"Like Levy said," Natsu began nervously, probably still shell-shocked after his encounter with Mira. "I'm sure Lisanna will turn out to be just fine."

"It shouldn't be that big of a deal," Erza pointed out. "I mean, she's just a little hurt, right?"

Lisanna stood there, breathing heavily. "Um… Are you ok?" Levy asked her nervously, trying her hardest not to back away and scream at the same time.

"Beautiful." Levy jumped. Lisanna's voice sounded raspy and foreboding. Her hands kept clenching and unclenching. "I feel just beautiful, thank you for asking. I mean, he's only been my crush since childhood. It could be worse, right?"

"Um… Are you being sarcastic? I can't really tell…" Levy nervously stated, now actually backing away. Lisanna sounded simply sadistic.

"Oh I don't really know," Lisanna said. Levy blinked. Her tone had just turned unexpectedly again. Now she sounded foolish, and the cute little shrug wasn't helping matters either.

"Ok if you say so, I'll just go then." Levy ran out of there. This whole experience had scared her silly.

Later that day, after Levy had reported to the group that Lisanna was 'Just fine, but give her some space,' she, Lucy, and Gajeel were all walking home together, since they all lived on the same street, a few houses apart. Lucy was skipping. "Oh Levy-chan, what should I wear?"

Levy grinned at her friend, and put a finger to her lips. "Hmm… Well it's just you coming over to help him with his English, right?" She looked Lucy up and down. "Probably wear something smart, like some sort of short black dress. And do your hair up. It will look really pretty." Suddenly she squinted her eyes at Lucy. "This isn't a DATE, is it? And I just don't know?"

Lucy hurriedly shook her head, waving her hands around. "No no no! I just wanted to wear something nice, you know? Good first impressions are important."

"I don't get why girls care so much about what they wear," Gajeel muttered. Suddenly, he looked up. "Hey Shrimp, why do-"

"Don't ask me!" Levy laughed. "Honestly, I like to consider myself apart from those girls," she admitted, brushing her hair back behind her ear self-consciously.

"Ouch Levy-chan, my heart." Lucy laughed and lightly shoved her. Unfortunately, she misjudged Levy's weight, and that light shove sent her off balance with her heavy bag of books. That sent poor Levy cartwheeling into Gajeel.

"Kyaa!" Levy gasped, hitting Gajeel with a thunk. He grabbed her. 'Watch it Shrimp," he said, but his tone of voice wasn't mad, it was endearing.

"Y-you didn't move at all," Levy whispered. Lucy guessed that that was all her brain could process at that time.

"Well no duh Shorty, you barely weigh anything, gihihi," Gajeel laughed. "Oh no, not the handbag please!"

Levy smacked him with it.

"Hehe," Lucy giggled. "You guys are a cute couple you know."

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried out, astonished.

"Me? Like Shrimp?" Gajeel scoffed. "Please. Don't be ridiculous." He rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably, and the three of them lapsed into silence.

"So Levy, what book are you reading now?" Gajeel asked. Levy jumped. She had been walking and thinking in silence, and she also had never heard him call her Levy before. It was always "Shrimp", or "Shorty." Her eyes brightened at this, and she began to feverishly explain her newest novel to him in great detail. Lucy breathed out a sigh of relief. The silence had gotten really awkward. It was worse then when she realized that walking home with the two of them would be exactly the same thing as third-wheeling.

The rest of the walk to her house, she talked and laughed with them. She parted with a promise of, "I'll tell you how it went, Levy-chan!" And of course she said goodbye to Gajeel as well.

As that was happening, Lisanna sat on her bed, seeing nothing. She didn't register when Mira came in with some of her very own home cooked stew, or when Elfman came in to try to talk to her. Before she had made it to her bed, she had accidentally cut the top of her forearm on something as she walked past it. Now she just sat there, as she watched a single drop of blood roll slowly down her forearm, glistening even in the darkness. She watched as it pooled at the bottom of her arm, and as it fell off, as if in slow motion, to stain a small portion of her carpet. An insignificant red speck in an ocean of white. Insignificant. Like her.

 **Ok so yeah. Let me remind you all that I'm not making her evil. She is just in a state of shock when she finds out that her crush since childhood doesn't like her romantically, and she was reading the signs wrong. Hey, at least she didn't date him before she found out he didn't like her, right? So that last paragraph there is my favorite, just because I like the way it flows. Tell me what you think please! And please peoples! Give me constructive criticism! Thank you all for being wonderful readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone, I'm back! So my special shout out today goes to Tenryu no hoko for you simply amazing review! I really want to thank you in particular for your amazing comment, I called my whole family up to read it, and continued writing the next chapter immediately. And yes I totally agree with you, and I may put her with Bixlow later on, because I just like the thought of her being put with someone to make her happy again. I don't want her attacking Lucy out of jealousy, or anything like that. That just doesn't seem like her character. So on to the third chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**

 _Lucy parted with a promise of, "I'll tell you how it went, Levy-chan!" And of course she said goodbye to Gajeel as well._

 _As that was happening, Lisanna sat on her bed, seeing nothing. She didn't register when Mira came in with some of her very own home cooked stew, or when Elfman came in to try to talk to her._

Lucy ran around her house, quickly throwing her English textbook in her bag. She had about ten minuets until she had to start going to Natsu's. She had followed Levy's advice and put on a nice black dress, tight fitting. She also had pulled up her hair into a messy kind of bun that somehow still looked quite elegant. A few wisps fell around her face as she bent down to kiss Plue, her little white dog, goodbye.

Walking down the street, she thought about the several possible outcomes of the date. Well, it wasn't a DATE date, it was like a homework date. Yeah, that's it. It wasn't like she liked him that way or anything.

She reached the doorstep and raised her hand to knock. She halted there, putting her hand down to brush off her dress and brush back those few wisps. Then, she sighed to herself, looked up confidently, and went to knock on the door.

However, before her knuckles touched the hard, chestnut wood of the door, It opened by itself. She gasped and jumped back. Natsu was standing there, grinning his wild grin. "I was wondering how long you were going to stand there," he commented, gesturing past him, into the house.

"Oh, thank you." Lucy looked down a bit as she brushed her hair behind her ears. She stepped past Natsu and into the humongous house."Oh wow." she breathed out. It wasn't the sheer size of the house that impressed her, it was the fact that the house bustled with noise. And everything was so cheery and full of life. The Dragneel's apparently hired several maids, Lucy realized, like her "spirits" as she called her maids, because they always fixed up everything and did mostly everything for her when she was little, but she never saw them, not until she was older.

"No problem," Natsu muttered. "My room is this way. Unless you want to see the house?"

"Oh. Um...:" Lucy was unsure of what to choose. "Well-"

"Lucy-nee!" Wendy ran up to her suddenly, Romeo trailing behind her. He nodded at them. "Hey."

"Hello Wendy, Romeo." Lucy grinned at them.

"I'm so happy you're finally here!" Wendy beamed. "And now Romeo-kun and I don't have to sit through more of Natsu-nii talking about-mmph!"

"Ok, I think it's time that Wendy and Romeo go back to what they were doing, and we go work on English, how does that sound?" Natsu suggested, patting Wendy's head and letting go of her mouth. She instantly began to pout and stomp her foot, but stopped, noticing that Romeo was there.

Lucy chuckled and started to follow Natsu to his room. Suddenly, a door opened on the side of the hall, causing Lucy jump back to avoid being hit. A tall, middle-aged man with pinkish colored hair walked out, and blinked and squinted at Lucy. "You're not one of ours…" He muttered. Then his eyes widened. "Wait." He looked over at Natsu, who was shuffling uncomfortably. "Natsu brought a girl home!" he cheered. "So how long have you two been dating, no wait! I promised Grandeeney I would let her get here before I asked any questions." He grinned and hugged Lucy, causing her to go "Oomph!"

"Dad this is a big misunderstanding." Natsu started to explain, but his dad held up a hand, shaking his head at his son. "No son I understand."

"Oh you do?" Natsu breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you-"

"You're engaged!" His dad grinned wildly. "Welcome to the family!" He looked at Lucy, who by now had turned several shades of pink and was slowly approaching red. "What's your name anyway?"

"Sir I'm Lucy, and I think you've made a mistake. I'm not dating your son, I'm just a friend. I'm not even old enough to be engaged. I'm here to help him with his English, see, and we just met recently." she looked at Natsu's dad's face, which was slowly falling. "So you're not dating then?" He looked confused, like a lost puppy, which made him look more like Natsu, who was like that all of the time.

"No sir. I'm sorry to disappoint you…" Lucy trailed off as Igneel raised his hand, shaking his head.

"No I jumped to conclusions, I should be the one apologizing, and please, call me Igneel." He smiled at her. "I'll leave you guys to it then." And with that, he left.

Natsu breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well that could have turned out worse I guess…" He shrugged helplessly.

Lucy chuckled. "You've never had a girl over before? What about Lisanna?"

"Well…" Natsu scratched the back of his neck, "All of us kind of considers her extended family."

"Oh ok." Lucy started following him again, reaching the door to his room. When he opened it for her and she walked in, she sat on his bed. He followed suit.

She took out the textbook. "So which parts do you have the most trouble with?"

An hour and a half and four papercuts later, Natsu sat there with his English homework in a neat little stack. Now he and Lucy were just sitting on his bed talking, and he was really enjoying himself. He had worried that when she came over it would have been awkward, but it was actually quite pleasant. As Lucy walked towards his bedroom door to leave, a thought occurred to him. "Hey Luce?" he called out.

She turned back to face him, smiling. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to do this every night? I mean, I feel like tonight really helped with my English, and you're a great teacher."

This made her smile even more. "Sure Natsu, I'd love to." Just as she was turning again to leave, she heard a soft meow, and then purring. She looked down. A small blue cat was rubbing against her ankles. "You didn't tell me you had a cat Natsu. Who's this?" she asked, bending down to pet the little blue fuzzball, who purred even louder.

"Oh that's Happy. I got him a while ago, and for April Fool's day one year, Wendy and Romeo dyed his fur blue. No we do it as tradition."

Lucy laughed. "That's cute. How did I not notice him before?"

"He likes to hide under my bed." Natsu grinned. "He's a strange cat, but not as strange as Carla. That's Wendy's cat. She only likes Wendy, and if you want to pet her, she will be totally ok with it until you start to pet her, that's when she attacks."

"Oh." Lucy chuckled slightly. "So I'll see you same time here tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned, "I can't wait!"

A few days later, as Lucy was walking down the street, she heard a little sniffling noise. She paused, and heard it again. She looked around warily, and saw a small figure curled up in the corner of an alley, sitting next to a park bench. "Hello?" she called out, walking towards the figure. "Are you ok?"

By this time she reached the figure, and the person's head lifted to look at her. She gasped. It was Lisanna. "Lu- cy?" Lisanna whispered.

"Lisanna what's wrong?" Lucy exclaimed, noticing the blood covering her arm and disheveled appearance in general. All she got in response was a slight moan. "Here, I'll take you home with me and I'll fix you up." Lucy helped Lisanna get to her feet. "Did you eat since lunch today?" She got a slight shake of a head in response. "We had gym today Lisanna! You need to at least drink water!" Lucy was alarmed. She guessed that Lisanna, like most high schoolers, had not eaten breakfast, and then she hadn't had her lunch before asking Natsu to the dance, and then had probably been too weak and sad to eat for a while after that. But what was she doing outside?

When they reached Lucy's door, Lisanna stumbled a little more, and ended up being even more supported by Lucy as she opened the door. "Ok then, let's get some food in you," Lucy decided. She lead Lisanna to her kitchen, and sat her down on a chair. "Now what do you want to eat?" she asked Lisanna.

"Anything." Lisanna rasped out. Her head started to nod, and she pinched herself. "We're going to start with water then," Lucy decided, grabbing her a cup. She helped Lisanna ease back her head and drink some.

Next, she brought her some crackers, and let her eat them, watching carefully, in case she choked. "So why were you outside?" She asked her, waiting to see if it was anything bad like running away from home.

"I needed some fresh air." Lisanna was still whispering, but at least she was talking in full sentences now. "I needed my head to be cleared, and just to forget all of my problems."

"He was kind of harsh about it," Lucy admitted, "I think it would have been better if he had just told you he didn't feel the same way… Then again, there isn't really a good way to tell a person you don't care about them the same way they care about you."

Lisanna nodded sadly. "I know he likes you though, and I think you will take good care of him, so please don't let just anyone snag his interest. He deserves someone like you."

Lucy smiled at her, passing her some soup. "I won't. And if he doesn't want to be with you, he's probably just blind as well. You're a great person. I just met you a few days ago, but I really like you."

"Thank you." Lisanna smiled, sipping her soup. "For everything. I really appreciate you helping me tonight. I just don't know what everyone is going to think tomorrow…" She buried her head in her hands.

"Hey now." Lucy patted her head. "I have an idea." She got up, and returned with a small box. In it were several pieces of chocolate. "Here, take one." She smiled at Lisanna, "My dad always gave me one of these whenever I was sad, they always cheered me up. He's away on work leave now, but I'm sure he won't mind me sharing, considering your situation."

Lisanna nibbled on a piece, closing her eyes and exhaling softly. "It's so good Lucy, thank you."

"No problem. Hey do you just want to sleep here tonight before you get all of your strength back?" Lucy noticed the obvious change in her strength, but she still seemed a little off.

"Yes please."

Lucy helped Lisanna get situated in her bed, and then took a blanket to the couch for herself, not hearing the shouting of, "Lisanna! Lisanna!" from outside.

Then next day, Lucy woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Ugh..." She slowly lugged herself off of the couch, and towards the kitchen. When she got there, she blinked suddenly, she didn't believe what she was seeing. There was Lisanna, squeezing orange juice, (They had oranges in the house?) and there were bacon and eggs on the table set for two. "Wow." Lucy was amazed.

Lisanna turned around. "Oh Lucy, you're up!" she exclaimed happily, "I decided to make breakfast for us today, as a thanks for everything yesterday!"

"Oh my god Lisanna this is amazing, but it's too much! Lucy noticed that her whole attitude seemed to have changed overnight.

"It's ok!" Lisanna grinned. "The food last night and the rest really helped. After breakfast is it ok if I quickly run over to my house and grab my bag so we can walk to school together?"

"Of course!" Lucy smiled at her. "Let's eat up then."

After eating their full, the girls ran over to Lisanna's house, a block or two away, on Natsu's street to grab her bag, and then they started their walk to school. "So you slept well then?" Lucy asked her, a bit worried that any second now, Lisanna would turn back into a sobbing mess.

"Best sleep I've had in days." Lisanna smiled cheerfully. "Your bed is really soft Lucy, thank you for letting me use it."

Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but at that point, Natsu ran up to them. "Hey Lucy!" he exclaimed, then he saw Lisanna. "Hey Lisanna…"

She paled, and looked down at the ground. "Hey." she whispered.

Natsu, being the dense idiot he was, tried to make things right in a way he felt would work. "Um, Lisanna? If it would make you feel better, I could go to the dance with you…" He looked down at the floor. "You know, as friends."

Lisanna blinked back tears. "Idiot." She ran up ahead, to the school.

Lucy whirled around to face Natsu. "What was that for? That will only make her feel worse! She wanted you to return her feelings, not force yourself to go to the dance with her! And she was just starting to feel better too!"

"Oh…" Natsu felt incredibly foolish. Maybe he shouldn't do what he thought he should do. Maybe he should consult someone else? Yeah that was it! He should check with someone else before just doing what he felt would make things better.

"Yeah." Lucy replied. They walked in silence the rest of the way to school. Suddenly he said, "What about you?"

"Huh?" Lucy was confused. That sentence made no sense to her.

"What about you?" he asked her. "That's why I originally came this way. I wanted to ask you to go to the dance with me. I didn't expect Lisanna to be here with you though."

"Oh." Lucy breathed out. "Well…" She felt slightly bad about the whole Lisanna thing, but she had said to be with Natsu because he liked her…

Natsu's face started to fall. "I understand."

"No wait!" Lucy smiled at him. "I do like you. A lot. And I would be flattered to go with you to the dance." _I mean, it's not like we're dating_ , she figured. _It will be fine._

His whole face lit up. "Thanks Lu!" She smiled back at him. "No problem Natsu."

By the time that lunchtime rolled around, everyone was antsy and excited. This was the one period they all saw each other, and since the Gray and Juvia pairing for the dance a few days ago, nobody else had accepted. Also, today Mira and Elfman were constantly looking everywhere, along with the thunder legion, for Lisanna. They all assumed that Mira would obviously go with Laxus, but had not heard anything about it yet. Mira was too worried about Lisanna. _Apparently,_ Gray thought, _she never came back from what Mira guessed was a short walk._

Wendy walked onto the rooftop. She looked around, and thought it was empty. Suddenly, a shadow in the corner stirred. "Hello?" A young boy her age walked out. "Who are you?" Wendy squinted, but still could not identify the boy.

He walked into the light. "You don't recognise me Wendy?" he teased her, like they were old friends. She gasped. The boy had short, almost cropped black hair, and a long scar on the side of his face. She realized that this boy was Mest, the boy who sat across from her in second and third.

"Mest-kun!" Wendy gasped out, "What brings you to the roof today?" Her group were usually the only ones on the roof. Like, ever.

"Oh, you know…" He trailed off, "A certain girl with long, lovely blue hair. I have an important question for her…"

"Oh ok." Wendy had a pretty good idea of who this "Someone" was." she started backing away very slightly,wishing that Romeo-kun would hurry up talking to the teacher about his assignment.

"So Wendy." Mest looked at her, and she became very interested with the pattern on the rooftop floor.

"Yes?" she squeaked out.

"I've always admired you, ever since elementary school, and so, I would like to formally ask you to the dance." _I sure got lucky,_ he thought. _Her group isn't here yet. I don't want to deal with them. They're like a big pack of protective older siblings._

She opened her mouth guiltily to respond, but just then, on the stairs coming up to the roof, they both heard, "Wendy? Wendy?"

"Romeo!" she called out. Suddenly, she got an idea. She turned to Mest. "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm already going to the dance with Romeo-kun." She explained, trying to sound honest. "He asked me shortly before you did."

Romeo had come up the stairs far enough to hear the last bit of their conversation, and his eyes widened.

Wendy realized what she had said in front of him, and her hands flew to her mouth as she slowly backed away from both of them. Mest's face was the picture of hurt and confusion. Romeo looked like he had been hit by a small truck. He held the doorway for support. Finally he walked over and put his arm around Wendy's shoulders. He shrugged at Mest in a 'better luck next time' kind of way, and watched him simmer.

 **Yes I made Mest Wendy's age. Sue me. Seriously, there was no way to make it not seem creepy and stalkerish if Mest asked Wendy to the dance. "Hello little freshman girl who I have definitely NOT stalked, please go to the dance with me!" So I made him in Wendy and Romeo's grade. Also, some of you may be confused about Lisanna's strange behavior. She is going through mood swings, and on top of that, trying to be nice to Lucy, who stole Natsu. Tiny little things set her off. Don't worry there will be more drama soon! XD Please people, let me know what you think. There aren't that many of you right now, so if you comment, It will make me VERY happy, and I will know that you all want me to continue. But there you have it; nice, kind Lisanna, Mest and Romeo as "Love Rivals", and glorious, glorious NaLu. I'll see you all next chapter! Bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god guys I'm so sorry about the long wait! This was never my intention for it to take this long to finish typing! I was just having so much trouble with time and inspiration. T-T Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter in the story! Please give me your constructive criticism! (I can't stop saying that. XD) I also see we have some new followers. Welcome to the crazy! WE're happy to have you! Like, honestly, the characters know more about how this story is going to end then I do... WARNING: Long paragraphs of monologue ahead. And I hope you all enjoy. Thanks again for all of you wonderful people that stuck with the story by the way, it makes me so happy!**

 **Oh yeah by the way I don't own Fairytail. (No! Really? *Sarcasm radiating out of my pores*) Just so you all know! Because you haven't all heard that eight million times from every other FT fanfiction writer on the planet.**

 _She turned to Mest. "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm already going to the dance with Romeo-kun," She explained, trying to sound honest. "He asked me shortly before you did."_

 _Romeo had come up the stairs far enough to hear the last bit of their conversation, and his eyes widened._

Wendy blushed when she felt his arm around her shoulder, and turned back towards Mest, whispering "Sorry…"

Lucy, Gajeel, and Levy walked up the stairs next, closely followed by Natsu and Gray, fighting. "Oh hey Wendy, Romeo." Natsu nodded his head at them briefly, then blinked and turned back to them. "Romeo?" His voice was ice sharp, suddenly. "What are you doing?"

At this, Gajeel turned around as well, and paled. In one smooth move, he walked over to them, smiled his creepy smile at Romeo, and gently removed his arm from her shoulder. Then Natsu and he went back to what they were doing. Romeo shuddered. He had dodged a bullet here. If he had been anyone else… But he had forgotten how overprotective Natsu and Gajeel had been of her, and for the strangest reason, Laxus had also formed a close bond with the little bluenette. It was like she had three brothers instead of one.

Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman walked up the stairs next, Mira scolding Lisanna feverishly, looking close to tears, while Elfman protested to his tears. "Tears are a MAN!" he sobbed.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna whined a bit, "I'm sorry I took a short walk, and I got lost! Lucy took care of me though, so I'm ok."

"But there are so many scenarios in which you would NOT have been ok!" Mira ranted, waving her hands wildly.

"How many times do I have to tell you Mira-nee, I'm sorry! It won't happen again! I promise!" Lisanna was clearly getting tired of being yelled at. She made a mistake, and she would never do it again. She stomped her foot again feebly.

Suddenly, she stomped over to Wendy and Romeo and plopped down to eat her lunch. Bixlow and Ever walked up the stairs, following Laxus up. "Hey guys!" Ever giggled a little, waving her hand up at them, bouncing happily.

"What happened Ever? You're acting much less manly than usual…" Elfman stared at her, trying not to blush at how cute she looked.

"That's because I'm NOT a man!" Ever sighed. "Anyways, it's because I made the cheer team!" she squealed and jumped around in a half circle.

Laxus sighed. "She's been like this all day… I mean, Mira wasn't half as excited about making cheer captain…"

Ever froze. "What?" She asked it slowly, like she must have misheard him. "Mira?"

Laxus grinned. He remembered that when they were little, Ever attacked Mira at one point over a petty thing and Mira had whipped her butt. Ever since then, their relationship had been rocky at best.

"Oh I was wondering who was in my squad this year." Mira walked over, smiling slightly. She clearly have given up scolding Lisanna. Ever gulped a bit and smiled nervously.

"So then." Bixlow shuffled uncomfortably. "If I'm not needed here, can I…"

Laxus waved him off with a nod. Bixlow started walking away from the group, making his way to Lisanna.

"You are good at cheering then, Mira-chan?" Lucy questioned her, interested in her new friend's hobbies.

"Oh yes!" Mira exclaimed happily. "Our last cheer went something like this;

Come on fairies! Beat 'em dead!

If you say you can't, it's all in your head!

We know you're rough, and you like to rumble!

Just remember not to fumble!

Gooooooo Fairies!"

"How'd you like it?" Mira was grinning happily. "I made up the 'beat them dead' part myself, and it's my personal favorite!"

Laxus nodded. "That's my Mira." He put a hand on her shoulder, clearly unfazed that his girlfriend was talking about murdering the other team.

"I-its original, that's for sure." Lucy struggled to find a good thing to say about the cheer. "I think it will really bring out the team's personality." She bit her lip. _Now why did she say that?_

"Yeah. Original." Evergreen was practically a statue, and rigid movements were the most she could muster. She was clearly terrified of Mira, or more like it, Mira being in charge of her. Because she wasn't stupid.

So as Lucy walked back to her lunch, sitting uneaten, she noticed Natsu sulking in the corner. When she followed his line of sight, she saw that he was looking at Lisanna and Bixlow, chatting. So he didn't like Bixlow and Lisanna talking then…

"Hey you ok?" She sat down next to him, smiling and letting her hair drape carelessly over her shoulder.

"I don't like them together." He frowned even more. "He's not a good influence."

"Someone's a little jealous." She poked him playfully, laughing a little.

"It's not like that! It's just, she's always been my friend, my best friend… Some boy like that isn't good for her! How do we know he isn't a nasty jerk?"

Lucy thought for a moment. "How do you know I'm not a nasty jerk?"

"Well that's different!" Natsu exclaimed, "I can tell you're a good person, and anyways, you haven't done anything to convince me otherwise."

She smiled at that. "Bixlow has been here much longer than I have, and he's never done anything, has he?"

"Well…" He muttered something she couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I never really took the time to meet him…" he muttered, looking a little ashamed by that fact. "He always was just there. With Laxus, or he and Freed would go somewhere with Evergreen. He only recently began talking to Lisanna. And I don't like that shifty look in his eyes. Like he could devour your soul." He shuddered.

Lucy stared at him blankly. "Well I guess the hairstyle is a bit strange, but I really don't see anything else wrong with him," she admitted, looking over at him, grinning happily at Lisanna as she practically choked on her own laughter. "I'm just glad she's happy," she muttered, smiling.

"I still don't like him," he pouted, folding his arms over his chest. Lucy guessed that deep down, he really did love Lisanna, as a sister.

"Hey now… It's ok." She grinned at him. "Do you want the other half of my cookie?"

He brightened up almost instantly, the prospect of food overwhelming his sadness at the whole thing with Lisanna. "You really mean it?"

Lucy laughed at his excitement, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

A ways to the left, Gray sat there, sulking and glaring at Natsu and Lucy's interactions. A few MORE steps to the left, Juvia also sat there, stalking Gray unhappily, as she watched him watch Lucy. She was not pleased. Not pleased at all.

Gray sighed. _Why did I ever say yes to Juvia?_ he growled to himself at his own stupidity. Dang it! He was head over heels for Lucy, so why couldn't he have told her before flame brain got to her and asked her out? Well, it was too late now… He was stuck with the yandere stalker while Natsu got the beautiful princess. That was when he began to get an idea…

Wendy and Romeo walked across the roof, finally sitting down across from Lucy and Natsu, slowly eating their lunch. "Lucy-nii?" Wendy suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" Lucy was lost in her own thoughts, but heard Wendy's voice and snapped out of it. "Sorry, what was that?"

Wendy let out a deep breath. "If you wanted to ask someone out, like, as more than a friend, how would you do it?" She avoided eye contact with Romeo, or Lucy for that matter.

Natsu looked up from his cookie. "Why does it matter Wendy?" He glared at Romeo for a quick second, not forgetting the fact that he had his arm around her shoulder when he came up. Romeo guessed that wouldn't be forgotten for a very long time.

"Oh I just have a friend who was trying to figure out how to talk to a boy that she likes." Wendy gazed up at him innocently, her big brown eyes sparkling, reflecting tiny bits of sun. Inside, her stomach twisted. She hated lying to anyone, and even a little white lie like this was hurting her.

Romeo stared at her. Maybe Chelia, her long distance friend from Lamia Scale Prep, wanted some help? But she never mentioned Chelia having problems with boys… Then again, she never really brought up boys in the first place.

"Well…" Lucy thought about it. "Natsu actually asked me, and he was actually very blunt. Most boys his age are though… Don't be too subtle, because they're all dense as a pound of bricks, but don't announce it to the world." She laughed as Natsu just stared at her for a minute.

"Ok, thank you!" Wendy smiled at Lucy as she silently contemplated how she was going to do this. She finally decided not to do anything super fancy, just to ask him without stuttering too much. Then maybe they could share her cookie or something. If she had learned only one thing from Natsu-nee it was that boys liked food. Also, she thought it looked cute when Lucy offered to share with Natsu.

As the end of the day rolled around, Levy made her way to her locker, and was surprised when she saw Gray standing there awkwardly. "Oh hi Gray," she started, "Can I help-"

"I need your help," he interrupted her. "I'm in love with someone else's girlfriend, and there's a stalker in love with me."

"Oh!" Levy shuffled her feet nervously. "Isn't there someone more helpful than me that you could talk to? Another girl?"

He laughed bitterly. "Who? Lucy is the one I'm in love with, I would have to be crazy to approach her with this. Juvia? Why she'd bite my head off! Erza would kill me and rant about how I am a horrible friend to betray Juvia like this. Lisanna is in no shape to talk to me, and she had another breakdown when Natsu approached her today. Wendy is hopeless at this stuff, and Ever would just scoff at me. Don't even suggest Mira either." He shuddered. "Am I forgetting anyone?"

"You could call Yukino…" Levy whispered. "I mean, I know she goes to Sabertooth, but she and Lucy are good friends, and she asked out Rouge, so she might have some ideas on your situation."

"I barely know her though," He pointed out. "Wouldn't that be an awkward conversation. Hi Yukino, I know we haven't met, but please tell me how to ask out one of your best friends who doesn't like me and is dating someone already. Yeah she'd think I was a great person…"

"Ok I kind of see your point on that one…" Levy admitted. "It was a stupid idea, sorry. But why me? You know I'm as bad as Wendy at these things."

"Because," he said, staring at her, blushing a bit. "Remember back in kindergarden, I was going to kiss Erza, just as a stupid little kid, on a dare from Flame Brain? And you pulled me aside and talked me out of it? The whole 'a kiss is not something to be taken lightly' thing, and 'think how this would make other people, not just Erza, feel'? I think that despite what you say to others about this stuff, and how awkward you get, deep down, you really do know what's right to do, and what's wrong. Please, I need your help."

Levy stood there, shocked. She didn't think that Gray would remember some insignificant detail from their childhood so vividly. In a way, she was flattered. On the other hand though, she had no clue how to help him. "Ok then... " She took a deep breath. "Why did you decide to go to the dance with Juvia in the first place?"

Gray looked at her sheepishly and mumbled something. "What was that?" Levy asked him, cocking her head.

"She's as pretty as she is crazy, if not more," he muttered. Then he looked up. "Natsu always had Lisanna when we were little. Now he has Lucy. I wanted someone that loved me for who I was, unconditionally. When Lucy came, I thought that maybe I could start a relationship with someone who didn't know anyone that well. It didn't hurt that she was also really pretty. But Natsu got there first. When Juvia and Gajeel came, a while before Lucy, I liked her a lot, got it into my head that they would be together, but she loves me unconditionally. And Gajeel is clearly head over heels for Levy but won't admit it." He let out a long breath as he finished his speech, and Looked at Levy, whose eyes were wide.

"Well I think you've found your answer then." She smiled. "It looks like you didn't need my help after all."

He looked at her for a moment, confused, then his face broke into a huge grin. "I never should have tried to replace her." He ran off suddenly, leaving only a "Thank you Levy!" behind. Levy smiled, happy to have helped.

Gajeel walked up to her, as she stood there unsuspectingly. _Ok I'll try for a grin and a nice tone of voice,_ he thought, _oh and I'll put my hand on her shoulder._ In the past few days, Gajeel had been struggling with the fact that he thought he liked Levy, but was denying it.

"Hey Shrimp." His rough, scratchy voice startled her, and she whirled around before he could put a hand on her shoulder. She gasped a bit and jumped back at his creepy smile, as he had bent down to be face to face with her.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she gasped out, putting a hand over her fast-beating heart. "It's just you Gajeel. Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to be there."

"It's ok Shorty." Gajeel was equally flustered, but at least his voice had returned to normal. _Dang these nerves!_ he silently cursed.

"Soooo…" Levy winced mentally at the awkward silence. "What are you doing the night of the dance?"

"I don't dance," Gajeel bluntly stated. "I have better things to do."

"Oh. Right." Levy looked so sad at that moment, Gajeel wished he could just hug her. "I understand completely. I just thought…"

Gajeel looked at her, and his heart did a little tap dance. Complete with top hats. And top dogs. And top 'o the mornings. And- "Shut me up," he growled.

Levy blinked. "What?"

"Nothing, sorry." He sighed, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to say next. "You know, I wouldn't half mind-"

"Levy-chan!" Lucy was running down the hallway to them.

"Yeah Lu?" Levy asked her, still on edge from her Gajeel jump scare.

"Oh nothing much…" Lucy grinned suddenly "Just the fact that the professor gave me this for you." She handed Levy a big thick book.

Levy gasped, looked at Lucy briefly, and then jumped up and down again and again, squealing. "How did he know?"

"That this one was the only one you didn't own in the series?" Lucy smirked. "I don't know, but he's giving you extra credit to write a report on it, and on top of that, you get to keep the book!"

Gajeel sighed as the girls and him started walking out, Levy and Lucy still feverishly talking about books.

Juvia was walking out of the school a few moments after them when she saw Lisanna going in the same direction, but something was off. Lisanna walked with a slouch, and there was no bounce in her step. Juvia walked over to her.

"Lisanna? Are you feeling ok?" Juvia put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned. Her mascara was smeared, tear tracks clearly visible. In her hand, she clutched her phone so tightly that her knuckles were white. There was a text from someone on the screen, but with Lisanna's fingers in the way, Juvia couldn't see who it was from.

"What is it Lisanna? Here, Juvia will help you." Juvia carefully pried Lisanna's fingers off of her phone. She looked at the text on the screen. It was from Natsu.

 **So yeah… another chapter for all of you wonderful, wonderful patient readers. (All six of you lol.) And I guess all of you others who haven't favorited or followed my story or whatever. *shrug.* If you haven't favorited or followed my story yet, feel free to! :) I also would really appreciate the constructive criticism. Cause yeah I'm not giving up on that. And another thing I like in the anime is Lisanna and Juvia's relationship, how kind they are to each other. So if you enjoyed and want to keep reading, please do stuff like that! So again I'm so sorry about the time, but I think every that two to three weeks is good during the school year. (Maybe I'll even add in a special Halloween chapter for you guys, regardless of the last time I posted. Tell me if you like that idea in the comments please!) So yeah please follow me and stuff. I'll see you all next chapter, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Oh just a heads up, when Lucy came to Fairy Tail High, it was like, September, so school had just started for everyone else a few weeks before. Now it is October. Also, I was an idiot and sprained my arm. I will never look at gym class the same way again… *Sigh* So this chapter took a bit longer than I thought it would take, in hours, to write, because I have to immobilize my one arm. So that's my tragic sob story lol, let's get to the fun part. This is going to be a really descriptive chapter for the most part, but we'll have to see how long I can hold out. Also, this chapter, I would like to send a special thank you to whichever reader commented on the chapter! I'm so sorry I didn't see a name. Your review made me feel great, and happy that people, no matter how few, like what I'm writing. (Does no username mean that the person doesn't have an account? *clueless*)**

 **DISCLAIMER- I OWN NO ANIMES PEOPLES, AND TO THINK I DID WOULD BE VERY STUPID.**

 _Juvia was walking out of the school a few moments after them, when she saw Lisanna going in the same direction, but something was off. Lisanna walked with a slouch, and her step didn't have its usual bounce. Juvia walked over to her._

" _Lisanna? Are you feeling ok?" Juvia put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned. Her mascara was smeared, tear tracks clearly visible. In her hand, she clutched her phone so tightly that her knuckles were white. There was a text from someone on the screen, but with Lisanna's fingers in the way, Juvia couldn't see who it was from._

" _What is it Lisanna? Here, Juvia will help you." Juvia carefully pried Lisanna's fingers off of her phone. She looked at the text on the screen. It was from Natsu._

"Lisanna?" Juvia looked at her in worry. She looked back down at the phone. The text read, _Hey, do you want to come over later today and talk through everything with me? I want to know why you are spending so much time with Bixlow. He's not good for you._

That was overreacting in Juvia's opinion. _She hung out with him at lunch one time and suddenly Natsu was getting all overprotective. Let the girl be happy for the love of god!_ Juvia was so caught up in her own thoughts on this that she didn't notice Lisanna flop down on the bench.

Juvia looked down at her. "Juvia will tell him no, ok Lisanna?" she asked her, waiting for a nod of approval. None came, but a shake of disapproval didn't come either, so Juvia decided to text him for Lisanna. The dance was tomorrow night.

As Juvia and Lisanna later sat in a booth at the coffee shop in town, Juvia awkwardly squirmed there while Lisanna calmed herself down.

When Lisanna stopped breathing so heavily, and her throat loosened up enough for her to talk, she looked up at Juvia. "Thank you," she whispered, eyes darting around nervously as she grasped her steaming coffee cup, not raising it to her mouth.

"Why would Natsu do something like that?" Juvia asked her, mentally hitting herself when she saw Lisanna flinch at 'Natsu.'

Lisanna shrugged helplessly. "I'm guessing it had to do with jealousy. He, Gajeel, and Laxus have always been like that. They should start a club." She and Juvia shared a bitter laugh. "I mean, it's not that I don't have a crush on him," she suddenly blurted out, looking sheepish.

Juvia cocked her head.

"Ever since childhood, I've had the biggest crush on him. We did everything together, and so I, being the young, wishful girl that I was, slowly began to fall for him. It got to the point where not an hour went by that I didn't think about him. I think I became so emotionally attached because of when our parents-" Lisanna took a shaky gulp. Juvia made a note that it didn't take very much to get her worked up now, she was fragile.

"He always responded in what I found a positive way," Lisanna looked back at her coffee. "That cute little blush and a small nod. As I grew older, I began to more openly flirt, doing little things like dropping my pencil in front of him and making a cute sound of exclamation, or maybe pushing him lightly in the arm and giggling if he told a joke."

Juvia nodded slowly. "Juvia agrees, those methods are very effective. In fact, Gray-sama responded to the-" She stopped herself. "Please pardon Juvia. Juvia believes that this conversation is more important than Juvia's Gray-sama."

Lisanna blinked at her, quite surprised. "Juvia are you feeling ok?" This startled her so much that she forgot her problem with Natsu. She smiled. "I really wish I had gotten that on recording."

 _Forgive me Gray-sama,_ Juvia silently pleaded. _It worked._ Her objective was to use Lisanna's constant mood swings to her advantage. She figured that if she said something that would never usually say might have this kind of effect on Lisanna, and in turn, startle her out of her depressed, dazed state.

"Yes Lisanna, Juvia is feeling quite satisfied."

"One of these days I need to teach you how to use pronouns." Lisanna smiled a little. Clearly, she felt a bit better now. A smile was a good start.

Later that day, at Juvia's apartment, Juvia was sitting on her couch, texting Lisanna and thinking about her Gray-sama, when she saw a new text pop up. It was from Lucy, to a group chat with all of the girls on it.

Lucy- Hey guys, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go shopping for dresses to wear to the Halloween dance tomorrow?

Erza- Dresses! 3 Yes Lucy, what time should we go shopping?

Lucy- I was thinking give me 20 minutes, and meet me at the new store that opened up by 8-Island?

Juvia- Yay I'm positive that I will find the perfect dress for Gray-sama!

Lisanna- Yeah I'm game. Mira-nee says she would love to come as well.

Levy- See you all in 20! And Wendy is going to come with me.

Juvia put down her phone, already smiling as she imagined what she was going to wear to this Halloween dance. It was tomorrow, and she was so excited.

When Juvia got to the mall, she saw Lucy, Erza, Levy, and Wendy standing there chatting happily. She casually walked over to them, still on high alert in case her darling Gray-sama could be shopping nearby. _Juvia's not stupid,_ she thought suddenly, _Gray-sama wouldn't go to these stores anyway. Best to look just in case though._

"So what will we be buying?" Wendy looked up at Erza, who just smiled mysteriously at her. They walked into a nearby store with a picture of a woman dancing on the front of it, a long, pure white bridal dress swishing around her.

As Lucy walked through the clustered aisles, she noticed a theme. Most of these outfits seemed slightly more halloween themed. She supposed that seemed reasonable. Mira walked into the building, followed closely by Lisanna, and smiled at Lucy before running to browse.

Juvia was walking through the row of ripped, more torn up, distressed dresses, when a shimmery fabric caught her eye. She pulled out a light blue, form fitting dress that seemed to flow like water as she stared at it. She was hypnotised. The dress had a lower V-cut, and was sleeveless, held up by two skinnier straps. The bottom of the dress fanned out in a ruffle. She immediately rushed to the changing room to try it on, disregarding the high price on the tag completely. She had enough money.

In the room, Juvia put on the dress, and her breath caught. As she moved around the small room, the dress seemed to move even more, and it fit her form so tightly that it looked like she herself were made of water, or clothed in a never ending rush of a waterfall. The blues in the dress seemed to shift, matching her eye and hair color perfectly. Gray-sama would love it.

I mean, sure, the dress was the least halloween themed item in the store, but she wasn't complaining. Nobody said she had to go in costume, it was just highly recommended.

An aisle or two down, Erza stood in the middle of a crisis. In one hand, she held a classic devil costume, in the other, a yandere getup, such as one worn by Yuno Gasai.

"I love the look of the devil, but this one comes with a weapon…" Erza was muttering to herself, clearly very conflicted. Eventually, the temptation of a knife included in the costume won her over, and she took the cute yandere schoolgirl one to the changing room to see if it fit, seemed satisfied, and left with a little smirk on her face. She was going to have some fun the next day.

Lisanna and Mira stood together, in perfect symmetry, backs to each other, one hand at their chin, same skeptical face. In unison, they sighed, and picked a costume from the rack. Then they turned around and looked over at each other.

"Mira-nee is this-?"

"Lisanna is this-?"

Then they both giggled. In Mira's hand, she held a cute Alice in Wonderland dress, except a bit more mature looking. Lisanna, on the other hand, held out a more feminine cheshire cat one, complete with ears, whiskers, and a tail. It was actually strapless shirt and a short skirt, and she would later find that the tail on the skirt swished as she moved.

One aisle down from them, Lucy and Levy were having a difficult time deciding what to wear. Levy held up a short, orange dress, open backed, a stark contrast from the usual darker gray clothing she wore to blend in. She was fighting with herself, and was in the process of scolding herself mentally for cursing at her other half, when Lucy moved her into a changing room, spun her to face the mirror, left, and slammed the door. _Ok then…_ Levy thought to herself, _looks like I'm trying it on._

After a few moments of impatiently looking at herself from all angles in the mirror, Levy came to the conclusion that she would wear it, but only this once, to this dance. She didn't fancy cosplay much anyway, so the option for a halloween costume was out in her opinion.

As she exited the changing room, she saw Lucy browsing nearby, a slight smirk on her face.

Lucy was waiting to see what Levy would think of the outfit when she had actually tried it on. When she saw Levy make her way to the cash register, she smiled. Now to focus on her own problem. She had no idea of what she was going to wear. Nothing was appealing to her. As she looked up, she saw Wendy rush past her, giggling, to the changing rooms as well. She sighed and kept searching.

Wendy was very pleased with herself. She had found a fluffy, pure white angel costume on the rack. That seemed very cliche, but in the feathery wings and golden halo, she seemed to radiate pure light. The wings rustled lightly as she turned, the feathers whispering. The dress was form fitting, like most of the others in the store, and was a little above knee-length. The very bottom of the dress had tiny, shimmery silver-white embroidered feathers on it, just bold enough to be noticeable in light. It was quite modest and prim, despite the fact that it was indeed a sleeveless and open backed dress.

To go with the dress, a pair of knee length stockings were also included. These also were that strange, yet intriguing silver, though they had small white feathers at the top.

Wendy skipped to the front to add her purchase with Levy's just in time. She had promised to pay Levy back later. Now, Lucy was the only undecided one of the group. She felt awkward holding everyone else up, so she suggested they go get ice cream while she decided. The girls in the group eagerly agreed.

Lucy stood there, in front of a bunch of more distressed looking dresses, which was, in fact, the exact place that Juvia had been standing earlier. She ran her hand through them absentmindedly, when she suddenly came across a perplexing one. It looked like an angel's costume, sort of, but not. The fabric was ripped and torn at the edge, despite being all different shades and occasionally small patterns of white fabric, stitched together. It was like a patchwork angel. There was no halo, though there were a pair of small horns, meant to barely protrude from the wearer's hair. It almost looked like she was a cast out angel, no longer in heaven. One that needed to use odds and ends to stich herself back together to the point of living, even if that meant going a little onto the dark side.

Lucy fingered the tiny horns carelessly. She liked that idea a lot. It reminded her of back when her mother had died, and she had to stitch her whole life back together. So did her dad.

A few minutes later, Lucy met up with her group, the bag containing her costume clutched tightly in her hand. They joked about what their respective crushes or dates would say once they saw them at the dance, and ate their ice cream. Erza revealed that she and Jellal would be going together, which startled nobody there.

They all left for home that day, excited and ready for the next day in school, and after that.

Lucy woke up, stretched, and grinned. Today was Halloween! The day of the dance! The principal had told them to feel free to wear their costumes to school, and they would get extra credit if they partook in this fun holiday. Still, everyone knew they weren't going to wear their actual costumes for the dance to school of all places, so this left them to throw together last minute costumes, because who doesn't need extra credit?

Levy sat in her room, getting ready. She wasn't going to wear a costume. Who needed extra credit anyway? She started to throw on just whatever, when she heard a small meow from her door, and some scratching. She finished dressing herself, then slowly made her way to the door, perplexed.

She cautiously opened it, and was quite surprised to see a small black cat purring at her. He had a scar over one eye, and to Levy, he looked like the cutest thing ever.

Never being able to own a cat, when Levy saw this one, all thought whooshed out of her head, and she immediately picked it up and began petting it. The cat didn't seem to mind at all. That was when she saw the thing in its mouth.

"What's this?" she tickled the cat's chin until he opened his mouth. A small headband dropped into her open palm, and she saw a small pair of red horns on it. There was a tag on the headband. _Wear the red dress._

Levy blushed. There were only a few people ever who had seen her wear the deep berry red, short devil dress. It had a little pitchfork tail on it, not big enough to be a hazard, but big enough to be noticed, and to some people, cute.

The cat was clearly from Gajeel. He was the only person that was at that party that she knew, except for Juvia. It was a Halloween party shortly after Juvia and Gajeel came, and Levy was the one lucky enough to be Juvia's first friend, and introduce her to the group. And Juvia was completely on board with not wearing a costume to school, so that she could 'amaze her Gray-sama even more at the dance that night.' _Though…_ Levy speculated, _Juvia probably needs the extra credit the most._

As another rash, last minute decision, Levy threw on the dress and the horns, and got ready to leave the house. The cat followed her out the door, down the street, around the corner, and smack into Gajeel, who was awkwardly standing there. When her saw her, his face brightened. "You wore it!"

Just looking at Gajeel made Levy want to laugh. He had crammed himself into an old clown costume, one that looked like it was meant to be worn by a six year old. He looked down at himself. "It was a dare," he grumbled, "Salamander and Ice Princess were nice enough to remind me." He said 'nice enough' in a way that Levy took to mean 'were nasty sadistic demons who wanted me to suffer.' At that, Levy did in fact, let out a small laugh.

"I think you look fine. Come on Gajeel." Levy began to skip ahead, grinning. Of course, it only took Gajeel a few steps to catch up with her.

By the time Levy got to Lunch, everyone else was already there. "Sorry I'm late guys,, I-" Suddenly, she burst out laughing. Everyone looked so ridiculous in their costumes.

Lucy in her black and purple witch costume, sat next to Natsu the badly dressed werewolf, who was arguing with Gray of the day of the dead sombrero and mask, and Gajeel, who she already knew was a clown. Lucy was ignoring them, and instead was talking to Erza the police officer, while she held the hand of Jellal the convict. Juvia and Lisanna sat a ways off, being the only two smart ones not wearing any costumes to school. Mira and Ever were also talking to them in their beautiful, flowing, purple and green victorian era dresses. Laxus sat sulking next to Mira, in his ridiculous fox ears and tail. Romeo the mummy and Wendy sat talking, seemingly oblivious to the fight going on behind them, or maybe they were just pretending not to notice, like Lucy. Levy had to say, Wendy's school costume was the most impressive. She was dressed as a creepy doll, in stark contrast to the angelic look she would take on later. Freed, Bixlow, and Elfman were nowhere to be seen though.

"Levy-chan don't laugh!" Lucy whined, then giggled. "Have you seen yourself? I don't think you've ever worn such bright colors. Are you feeling alright?"

Levy just shook her head and sat down next to her, ducking as a potted plant flew over her head.

 **So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? I should never attempt to write again lest your eyeballs explode? Yeah I know I started Halloween a wee bit early, but don't worry, the Halloween dance will be posted on Halloween. If I lost you with all of those costumes, I'm sorry. They will be wearing different ones for the Halloween dance, which is why I made the girls go shopping. I tried to give them all costumes that fit them pretty well, but the Gajeel's school one was one I decided to make as one of the dares that happened after Lucy had left to go eat with her dad. Did I lose anyone yet? And yeah her mom died, I'm not changing that from the anime, only the fact that her dad is nice now. Also, I actually finished this a few days ahead of schedule somehow, so yay! I'm sorry, this chapter didn't end on much of a cliffhanger, but I want to save the gloriousness that is getting ready and going to the dance for the next chapter. Please comment your constructive criticism, and what ships you want to be the biggest part of the dance. I'll see you all in the next chapter, bye!**


End file.
